Prom Wrecker
by justlovekickinit
Summary: It's prom time! The Wasabi Warriors are ready to have some fun with each other and their dates, but when the night doesn't turn out as planned, who is the primary source of comfort? And will a certain girl only a few of them know visit at just the right time? Slight Kick romance; mostly Kilton friendship.


**a/n Hey y'all still working on the episode but I thought of this adorable two-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea!**

April 26th, Milton's POV

6:50 Holy Christmas Nuts! I am so excited! In 10 minutes I will be going on a date with the girl of my dreams-our fifth to be exact! I know it's only been one month, three weeks and two days since Lucy and I met, but I already think I'm in love with her.

I remember the first day: she was the new girl at school and asked me if I would be so kind as to tutor her in chemistry since it wasn't her best subject. I accepted and after school-up until karate practice started-we stayed in the library discussing chemistry. When it was time for me to leave, she gave me her phone number and suggested we should chill sometime without the studying. Needless to say that happened, but with the rest of the gang so we could all make friends with her. One day, she asked me to go to Falafel Phil's with her alone, which turned out to be a blast! Since then, we have gone to the movies twice and horseback riding once.

Okay enough back story! Here's the thing: tonight I am going to ask her to the prom! And if she'll go with me as "more than just friends" because I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend yet. She's going to be so excited and I can't wait to tell everyone I have a new girlfriend!

Kim's POV

8:20 I'm just sitting on my bed, watching TV and wondering what color Jack and I will wear to match at Seaford High's prom three weeks from today. Hey I just remembered Milton was going to text the guys and me after his date with Lucy; he told us his plan and that he should be home by 8:30. So I check my phone and since there is nothing, I go ahead and text him.

_8:21 Hey Milton! So what did she say?;)_

_8:23 Sorry I didn't text you Kim. She turned me down__L_

_8:24 WHAT? Are you kidding me what happened?!_

_8:27 JK! I was about to text you when you texted me! She said yes, btw!;)_

_8:28 I knew it! So happy for you! You two make a cute couple!_

_8:32 Actually I didn't ask her that yet, but at prom I will! Now I have to tell the guys! See you tomorrow, Kim and thanks for being supportive!__J_

_8:33 Okay see you__J_

I'm so happy for Milton. He found a girl who is really nice to all of us and likes him as much as he likes her. He deserves to be happy after Julie broke up with him, Gabby had to leave and Heidi scarred him for life. Well, now back to thinking about the big day.

May 3rd, still Kim's POV

2:34 Just got back from Seaford City Mall with my brand-new prom dress! Over the week Jack and I decided on a deep purple for our color, so I went with Lucy and Jerry's date Georgia to find one. Georgia is co-captain of the girl's volleyball team and their color is bright pink. Lucy claimed she already got her dress and that it's neon green.

We spent about two hours looking around until finally we found a tiny store on the second floor, where Georgia and I settled on a dress! Prom will be so. much. FUN!

May 10th, Jerry's POV

7:17 Woo! Only one more week until prom! And I got a date, yo! Her name's Georgia and we're going as friends. It's weird because she's like four inches taller than me but who cares? All six of us are going to have a blast together. I'm really excited about Milton getting a date, too; they've been going out for a bit and he can't stop talking about her. Right now I am standing in front of my mirror in my tuxedo modeling a bit, though I have to go help my mom cook.

Bubblegum pink is a nice color on me.

Jack's POV

7:53 I'm not exactly a tuxedo person, but I'm pumped for next weekend. Kim's going to look so beautiful, as well as the other girls.

We already have the day all planned out: at around 6:00, we'll all be dropped off at the dojo. One of our parents will stay and take pictures for a little. After they leave, we'll get ready to leave for the prom around 6:30. Rudy's going to let me drive us in his car as long as we don't mess it up. He is also going to be taking pictures of us.

I'm hoping to have at least one slow dance with Kim. Oh no! I hope her jam doesn't play; I don't want her to embarrass herself too much and mess up the dress! I should tell her about it and hope she doesn't kill me.

May 17th: Prom Day! Jerry's POV

4:48 One hour and I'll be heading to the dojo! I can't wait to see Georgia in her dress. My mom and her mom are coming, too.

I'm about to head out of my room to take a shower, but I can't contain my excitement. _Dance break! _I turn on some music and start dancing around. Ow! I just bumped into my nightstand and knocked my lamp off! Now my hip hurts. Really, Jerry, really?

Kim's POV

4:48 The girls and I are talking about what we're looking forward to tonight as our toenails are finishing drying. We came here after we got our hair done; Lucy's is straightened, Georgia's is a French braid with a pink ribbon through it, and mine's curled and in a bun on top of my head.

When I get home, I'm going to hop into my dress, apply light makeup and be ready to go!

Jack's POV

4:48 I just keep re-reading the prom invitation:

**Bonjour! This year's prom theme is Parisian Nights. Get ready for a fun, romantic evening!**

**Where: Swan's Court Cotillion Ballroom**

**1050 Curlicue Ave. Seaford, CA 92054**

**When: Saturday, May 17****th****, 2014 from 7-11 PM**

**What to bring: your prom ticket**

***We are only serving hors d'oeuvres***

**There will be a photo booth!**

**See you in a month!**

In one hour I'll be able to see my Kim in her beautiful dress and our friends for pictures and great memories!

Milton's POV

4:48 I am so ecstatic about tonight I already have my tuxedo on! I am also pretty nervous about asking Lucy to be my girlfriend, but surely she will say yes because she is always so happy around me! Her corsage is in the fridge and I am holding the small teddy bear I got her and sitting on the living room couch.

My sister is so cute! She's asking me why I'm smiling so much. I'm telling her it's because I'm going to be with a special girl in a little, but I am at this moment, too. Then she sits beside me, takes the teddy bear and starts playing with it.

Lucy's POV

4:48 I knew the nerd would fall for it! I bet my cousin I could get the school's smartest, most sensitive boy to fall in love with me and ask me to the prom. This past month has been so painful hanging out with him and him dumb karate friends. Lol the losers don't suspect a thing!


End file.
